Springtime Blossoming of a Summer Rose
by Morgan P. Harder
Summary: YOUTH! This is the springtime of your life Summer. Grasp it with both hands and enjoy it! Well, enjoy it as much as one can enjoy the constant bullying and humiliation. We follow the adventures of Summer and Team STRQ, dysfunctional children as they are. A precursor to Some, er, Rose? Maybe? Rated M for being like Blake's books, if tamer. Less sex, but much more embarrassment. Fun!


**Bad Luck Birdy**

"Ah, no, wait!" Whatever else Summer was going to say was drowned out by the rushing water that swirled past her head. The eighteen years old girl gargled and kicked her legs wildly, but to no avail. Her tormentors were individually every bit her equal; together they could easily keep the black haired girl's face pinned in the porcelain bowl of the toilet. Finally, her head was pulled free of the toilet and Summer gasped for breath, choking on some water that had invaded her lungs.

Her brief respite didn't last long. Within seconds her face was forced back into the cold rushing water. Again and again, she was shoved into the flushing toilet, pulled out and given a few seconds of time to catch her breath, and then back she went. Finally, she was released, collapsing to the floor coughing up water. "Well, it was fun Summer." That voice, that damned voice. How Summer hated it; the honey-sweet, arrogant and condescending.

"Fuck you, Ellie!" Summer managed to sputter out in-between waterlogged gasps, flipping off the blonde-haired teen who had been shoving her into the toilet.

Ellie growled angrily and grabbed Summer, shoving her head back into the toilet. This time she didn't let up. Summer's breath ran out and she began to choke. Her vision swam and Summer blacked out.

When she came to, Summer found herself stripped down to her underwear, a cute rosy pink bra and matching pair of panties. Her arms were tied behind her by her cloak and despite her struggles, she was unable to free herself. Cursing Ellie's name, Summer struggled to her feet and stumbled back towards her room.

On the one hand, it was suppertime and most of her fellow students were in the cafeteria so there weren't a tremendous amount of people around to see her state of undress. Still, Summer passed enough students to make her blush a fiery red. Mostly people who were hanging out in their dorms or had already eaten and whatnot.

Of course, none of the people she passed offered her any help, content to laugh at her or take pics with their scrolls. Every time she heard the telltale snap of a scroll her heart sank further. At least most people would keep the pictures to themselves or their immediate friends. The bullying had been going on since about the start of the school year, but actual records of the constant humiliation were fairly sparse. Taiyang had made sure of that when some dumb fucks had made the mistake of trying to spread images of her naked, save for a towel and handcuffed to the showerhead in the changing rooms.

It turns out that Tai took his job as team leader seriously. In spite of the blond teen's generally laid-back attitude, he had a will of iron and the brains to back it up. Apparently, he had traced the images back to the original poster, found their real name, and then set their dorm room on fire.

Oh sure, the fire was ruled as an accident—fire dust was such a volatile thing, and the students should have known better than to be messing around with it in their beds—but Summer was sure that Headmaster Ozpin knew it had been Tai. Of course, Summer was also sure that the Headmaster knew why he had done it, which was probably why the Headmaster had let Tai off.

If only the Headmaster would actually do something about Ellie. But, of course, she knew why he couldn't do that either. Ellie was the daughter of a fairly prominent Councilman. That wasn't why Headmaster Ozpin didn't act against her—the man might play politics with the best of them, but he wasn't so callous as to allow one student to abuse another simply because of their father's position.

No, the real problem was Ellie's semblance. It allowed her to project clones that could operate autonomously. As such, Ellie always had an alibi whenever she managed to track down Summer—her favourite target—or any one of the other handful of people she menaced. That alibi, combined with her father coming down like the hammer of a wrathful god on anyone who would dare accuse his sweet daughter of such a thing—and how could it be her? She was clearly in the cafeteria, and yes he knew of her semblance but one could not prove she had used it and so on and so forth—made any attempts to do anything about her futile.

Beyond that, Ellie was careful. Nobody other than her victims ever saw her. When you could dismiss yourself at will, it was a fairly easy thing to not be caught. On the plus side, it meant that she usually struck when few people were around, which at least tended to limit the number of people who were there to point and laugh. Still humiliating though.

Finally, Summer made it to the safety of her room. She kicked the door open and stumbled inside, collapsing on her bed.

"I've told you, you shouldn't be near me," Qrow muttered from where he was hunched over on his bed. Summer turned around and held out her bound arms towards him. The black haired teen quickly undid the knot and Summer quickly grabbed a set of pyjamas from her dresser, pulling them on. She didn't even bother going into the bathroom to attempt to protect her modesty. It wasn't like Qrow hadn't seen her in less, courtesy of Ellie of course.

Once she was dressed, Summer dropped back onto her bed and sighed. Qrow had a point. He was the other reason that she couldn't accuse Ellie. Because every time Summer tried to record the other girl, the scroll she was using just happened to malfunction. Security cameras were broken, turned slightly the wrong way, or the tapes happened to be corrupted. More than that, he enabled Ellie in the first place.

In general, Summer tried to stick with other people or near the teachers. But maybe the person she was tagging along with remembered they had to grab something in the opposite direction to the one Summer was going. Or a teacher was called away to deal with this or that.

Still… "Qrow, we've been over this. We are a team. Us. STRQ. Strength. Not STR and then there's a Q hanging out in the background, too scared to interact with his team because of his semblance." This had been a common argument. Qrow's semblance was recently awakened, and he couldn't control it. A field of bad luck, of which the longer you spent within it the worse it got? Yeah, Summer saw why he wanted them to stay away. But Summer could see the loneliness in his eyes whenever he told the rest of his team to spend as little time as possible around him. He was willing to endure the life of a loner to protect others. Commendable, if stupid. They were a team now, and Summer wasn't going to let a little humiliation stop her from hanging out with her team!

"Though you must admit, STR is a better abbreviation." Raven stepped out of the shower, fully naked. Both Summer and Qrow averted their gazes, though Summer found hers sliding constantly towards Raven's nude form. "It's the proper one anyway," Raven continued.

As Raven rifled through her dresser, butt swinging slightly drawing Summer's eye, Qrow scoffed. "Just because you play too many video games, sis."

Pulling out a plain black bra and side-tie panties that were probably more string than cloth, Raven dressed before shrugging. It wasn't like Qrow was wrong, Summer knew. Raven played a surprising amount of video games for a person of her appearance. One would most likely take her for the mature beauty type, focused on schoolwork or what have you. In reality, Raven was fairly lazy with a taste for violent video games and a mean streak a mile wide.

Of course, if one just looked at Raven, the tightly corded muscles in her limbs and midsection were readily apparent. With a powerful toned body, the black haired beauty possessed more than enough strength to best any member of their team in a contest of power. Honestly, for all the girl lazed about, Raven really damn strong.

"Strength is everything," Raven opinioned, stretching. "If you want to stop being bullied, then stand up to your bully."

"It's not like I haven't tried," Summer muttered.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Well, clearly you haven't tried hard enough. Determination is useless if you aren't willing to do anything to actually dissuade her. You should be more like Tai. More vicious. Try setting her dorm on fire. Or maybe just set her on fire?"

Groaning, Summer flopped face down on her bed. "Strength isn't everything, Raven."

"I disagree," the other teen replied. "If you had strength, you wouldn't be bullied…" Raven paused for a second. "If you had strength, you could take Tai, push him down and have your way with him." At Raven's words, Summer flushed. "Or maybe you'd like me? I've seen you checking me out~" Raven whispered in Summer's ear, having crossed the distance between the two girls.

Eeping, Summer buried her face in her pillows, flipping Raven off. "Fuck you."

Though she couldn't see Raven, Summer knew the girl had a grin on her face. "Yes, I do believe that's what we were talking about."

Before Summer could respond, the door to the room swung open. "Raven, stop antagonizing Summer. Summer, just punch Raven in the face. Raven, stop just wearing your underwear to sleep in. Qrow, stop brooding."

Tai stepped into the room. In spite of his chastising words, he looked amused. Raven smirked as well. "You think Summer could hurt me? You're joking," the girl scoffed.

"Is that a challenge?" Summer growled, flipping over. "I'll take you up on…"

She was cut off by Tai. "Enough. In all seriousness, Ellie got you again?"

Summer sighed, blushing and nodding. Tai shook his head. "Fine then. Too late tonight to do anything about it, but tomorrow we're going to talk about what to do about her. I know you wanted to deal with her alone, Summer, but this has gone on too long. As the team leader, I'm putting an end to it."

Grimacing, Summer considered it. She had wanted to take care of it on her own, but… well, she wasn't making a tremendous headway.

"Do it, Summer. We're a team after all. STRQ. Strength. Not STQ with an R unwilling to accept the help of the others," Qrow said, throwing Summer's own words back at her, even as he smiled slightly, straightening up ever so slightly. That was good. Summer didn't like it when he just sat there and brooded. His bouts of sniping at Raven were at least him not acting like an antisocial brat, but still not ideal so to have him interacting with the team as a whole.

Summer relented with a nod. "Fine, fine. You can help me with Ellie."

"They might," Raven said, having slipped back to her bed. "I won't. I don't help those who don't help themselves."

A box was tossed at Raven, catching her in the forehead. She fell backwards with a yelp. "Not even for an advanced copy of Amity Arena?" Tai asked, motioning to the box Raven was holding.

Raven's eyes narrowed before she sighed and relented. "Okay, I'll help."

Plans set, sleep soon came to Team STRQ. Summer was the last to fall asleep, smiling in Raven's direction. She hadn't known the other girl for too long—just a few months—but in spite of Raven's prickly demeanour, she actually cared for her team. That, Summer knew. After all, Summer knew that Raven already owned a copy of Amity Arena. Mostly because she had seen the other girl steal it a week ago when they were in Vale. So, for Raven to accept the bribe that didn't actually mean anything to her… meant she was helping out of the goodness of her heart. Summer had known that in spite of her faults, Raven was a good person.

And so they slept.

* * *

Short chapter. More Summer Rose! Yay! This chapter is a bit of an intro chapter. Not too much lewding here. Next chapter… well, I'm not sure how much lewding it will have either? But it'll at least have a decent amount of action. Really, the first few chapters will probably be a bit more relaxed, mostly as setup to get you to know Team STRQ.

This particular story will mostly be a series of snippets. Some will have follow-up chapters as this one will, others won't. Chronologically… well it doesn't really matter, does it? You're here for the lewding, probably. Still, I suppose it's useful information.

So I'll tell you, this chapter takes place in the weeks just after Summer's first year at Beacon. STRQ isn't entirely functional; Summer is being bullied, Qrow is brooding about his newfound semblance, Raven is a bitch but not as much of a bitch yet, and Tai is setting people on fire. Well, their stuff anyways. Meddle not in the affairs of Dragons and all.

So, on another note. Are these the character's canon personalities? Meh, not entirely. My excuse is that they were different in Beacon. A few decades and quite a bit of loss change a person. The real reason is that I haven't watched RWBY past the fall of Beacon. Oh sure I know it, the plot and all that, but what you miss out on with a synopsis is characterization.

Summer, I can take in whatever direction I want, as she has no real character. But Raven, Taiyang, and Qrow? They have characters. Personalities. Quirks that aren't apparent unless you've watched the RWBY volumes after the fall of Beacon. Now, I can't be arsed to actually watch that much RWBY. No time, really. So instead, I'm taking a bit of a creative license. I'll be attempting to keep the characters as close to canon as possible, but there might be a few deviations here and there.

Of course, separate from changes because of a lack of knowledge about the characterization of a particular person, there are other changes to better enable the lewding of this character or that one. Or things that I just do because of a personal headcanon. (Like Raven liking video games, or Tai being a bit of a firebug.)

Anyways, if there's any character from Summer's generation you want to see lewded, just leave a review. Glynda or Winter or whatever. For current generation lewding, reading Torchwick, Enemy of Women is a better bet. Well, when it updates at least. In my defence, the chapter after the next chapter of Torchwick is finished, but I need Sash to finish writing the next chapter.

Well, cheers and all that.


End file.
